It's our time
by Black-Hole-High-Student
Summary: This is a story with harry,ron and hermiones kids.and sorry if some of the names are spelled wrong i tried.
1. Chapter 1

And for those of you who don't like this ship dont read it I think they look cute together.And sorry if I got the Weasley and Potter kids age wrong.

It is my first year at Hogwarts,I Rose Valerie Weasley,Daughter of Ron Weasleyand Hermione Granger.Now I am in a compartment with my cousins.James,and Albus.My brother Hugo is still to young to come along with my other cousin Lily.Flower names apparently run in ,well not my family, but my friends.I'm nervous and excited at the same time finally going to Hogwarts.James has told us many good things about it.All though some of them I don't believe I think James wanted to scare Albus and me.Either way this is bound to be good.I have already learned some spells from my Mother.She was the brightest witch of her age,my Dad says I will follow after her.

''Anything off the trolley dears?'' said an old lady with a cart full of candy.

I shake my head,Albus looks to nervous to eat,But James orders some chocolate frogs and BerrieBotts,and licorice wands.

I look out toward the window starting to think about how great the school will be.

''You k Rose?'' James asks,''Al looks like he's going to throw up.'' Albus did like he was,maybe he should eat something.He gets worked up easily,but he can defend himself if he trys.

''Yes I'm-'' I was interrupted by a noise outside the door.James stood up and opened the sliding door,I peered over his shoulder,my heart skipped a beat.There was Scorpius Malfoy with some of his new friends.When I was first getting on the Express my Dad warned me about him,to beat him.I doubt I can when every time I see him there's a weighing feeling in my stomach.

''Scor whatever your name is go back to your compartment.'' said James,I guess sensing this guy was bad news.

''My name is Scorpius.Scorpius Malfoy.'' He said,with pride.

''Yea well go.'' James shot

''Oh,and whys that?'' Scorpius fought back

''Cause I'm older then you and I said.'' James said towering the younger boy.

''Hmm'' He looked into the compartment at me.

''And who is this?'' He said

My heart fully stopped.He was talking to me? Oh yea answer!

''I I'm Rose Weasley.'' I finally manged.

''''Weasley? My Father told me about them your father Ron?"

I nodded.

''Well I shall go but don't think I'm done here.'' Scorpius said with a finally glare at James and Me.Good thing he didn't see Al,he'd surely wouldn't let a teasing chance slip up.I mean he's a Malfoy.Mother and Father told me about his Dad when my parents went to Hogwarts with him.The thing is I want to see him more.I,I like him.The slightest of a smile came on my face but when unnoticed with James eating and Al shivering.Another knock at the door,it was a girl Prefect,I saw the badge.She said we should get our robes on.Sense we were all dressed in muggle clothing,the guys let me change first,then they did.I looked out the window once more and Hogwarts came in view.Now it all begins.


	2. Chapter 2

slight AU

''First yers over her over her.'' Came a gruff voice but I knew who.It was Hagrid he kept in touch with our family another person who knew our parent sense they were kids.Well it's not a big surprise everyone here knows our family very well.They were and still are The Golden Trio.Plus the Weaselys are known because my Dad has a sister and five brothers.One died in the war though Fred,he was a twin.James and Al's Dad is the boy who lived and defeated Voldemort.My Dad says it's safe to say his name now that he's gone.I walked over to where Hagrid was calling.

''Ello Rose,Albus James.Oh its good to hav ye her now.''(**a/n i will try to do his accent but it won't be good I'll just say his name after he speaks to help or something.)**I walked onto the boat with Albus,James went onto another with his friends in the same year.Seeing how he is older then us.The closer we got to the school the more amazed I became.It was outstanding.The boat finally pulled in,we got off,James came to see us seeing how he would be in the hall for a while why we were sorted.

"Well good luck,and don't mess up in front of the whole school.'' said James.Albus went wide-eyed

''Oh,James your making it worse.''I said I had enough of making Al sick.

''Hey just say-in the truth Rose.I'll see you inside.'' He said then walked off with his friends.

We started walking so we could get into the line and get sorted.We just entered the building when I felt a tug on my robe.

''Rose?'' said Al

''Yes?''

''I worried I'll get into Slytherin I know it.'' he said

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.'' Oh Al,What did Uncle Harry tell you at Kings Cross.Don't worry It'l be fine.''

Albus sighed.''Ok Rose.''

''All First years came over here.I am professor Miverna Magnagol.The head of Griffindor.Now if will all get in two lines next to each other then whe I call your name you shall come up and the sorting hat will be placed on your head and will choice your house.''

Everyone got iin the lines.I got in line next to brown haired girl with blue eyes.

''Hi,I'm Melony Lovegood.'' she said

''Hi,I'm Rose Weasley.Are your Parents Luna and Neville?''

''Yes the Herbolgoy professor and my Mom well shes...her.'' she said with a shrug

''How come you have Lovegood as your last name and not Longbottem?'' I asked I though in marriages you took the mans last name?

''I dont know really something with my Mom's family so it's Lovegood.''she said

I nodded,the doors to the Great Hall had opened.I walked in with amazement.Candle floating around everywhere brought out the dark blue with gray clouds ceiling.They remind me of Scorpius's eyes.My eyes feel upon the Headmaster Dumbledore.He had a twinkle in his eyes.Finally we came to a halt and we spreed into a big crowd.

''Zabini,Aaron''

''Slytherin''

''Lovegood,Melody''

''Ravenclaw''

My smile went down some she seemed really nice.We could still hang out though we could have some classes together.

''Lupin,Teddy'' I forgot he was here,oh yea he was snogging Victoria no wonder,I would like to do that to Scorpius wait what well.I shook my head.

''Griffindor''

''Malfoy,Scoupuis''

He walked up with a smirk on his face

''Malfoy,Slytherin.'' He walked down and went to join the other Slytherins

''Weasley,Rose''

I did my best to get up the stairs without falling the legs had turned to jello.I sat down

''Weasley,hmmh completed with the hair too.'' I looked out and saw Scorpius looking at me the smirk still gracing his face.But he wasn';t looking as in I'm better then you but nice.

''Griffindor.''

I jumped down and went over to the table and sat next to James.

''Potter,Albus''

I saw him slowly walk up and sit.

''Griffindor.''

He smiled huge and came down and sat by me.

''I told you.'' I whispered in his ear after he had sat down.

He nodded.Dumbledore stood.

''Welcome to returning students and welcome new ones.Also no one is to go to the Forbidden Forest .Now let the feast begin.''

Plates of food aperred.James swallowed some of his already eatan food and spoke.

''K so this is my brother Albus and my cousin Rose.Guys theses are my friends,and some you know cause most are our family.First is you know Fred and Roxanne.Melony's twin brothers were put in Griffindor and they are Lorcan and Lysander.And just to tell you two Molly and Lucy are in Ravenclaw with Melony.And then the other family,here comes Dominique,Victoria and Louis.And this is Chase Finnegan.''

Wow,we had a big family! I had already ate all I wanted which wasn't much but oh well.

''If my house will follow me we shall be going to bed and classes start tomorrow morning come.'' said professor Magongal.

I took one last look at Scorpius as if I hadn't enough during dinner but still something about him.I got up and followed professor out.I got to bunk with Roxanne Dominique and Victoria.This will be fun rooming with family.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got up,which was very hard seeing how I was used to getting up when I wanted to,I went to Potions.I had Albus in that class.I entered the classroom and sat down.Albus was already there.I guess he was still worried about not doing good.Shouldn't he know he might get praise? I mean he is the boy who lived other son. Its going to be funny when Lily comes here.I look around the room to see who else is in my class.I see Melony,shes reading a newspaper thing? It also looks like shes reading it wrong.I open my sack and get my potions book,I see some sort a potion already on the board.Snape just entered the room.My parents had him,they called him a greasy git.My eyes flicker back to the door to see a delightful sight Scorpius.He catches my gaze,I quickly look down at my book.I'm already acting like an idiot.

''Sit down and open to page four in your book the ingredients to the potion are up on the desk come get them and begin.'' said Snape.

I look over the list then get up and reach for the things I need the list going over in my head.A Vampire Fang,Dragons blood, Fur of a- My hand grazes someones while going over to the fur of a Hippogriff.I look up and see the stormy gray eyes.He smirks or no its a smile,he looks back at our hands.He moves his hand so it's holding mine.I gasp.

''Mr Malfoy Miss Weasley get the items and back to your desk.'' Snape tells us.I see him shot a glare at Scorpius.I wonder if they know each other? Oh well right now I better work I really don't need trouble.I pull my hand back,his smile drops.I grab the fur and turn,I think my turn might have made my Weasley red hair fly and hit him.

--

One Week Later

--

Agghh.I scream at myself.Scorpius has been been.I sigh.Acting is the best word I can think of.Victoria calls it flirting,but I wouldn't.Hes been doing more things like that hand incident.Brushing his arm on mine,bumping into me,and a million other annoying things.I wish he'd stop its not helping my feelings.I like it when he touches me.It exhilarates me.But when hes only doing it to be funny or to bug me it hurts.I want him to hold my hand brush away the tears I cry because he doesn't see what he does to me.Great now it's time for lunch.

I walk down from the Library into the hall.I don't see Melony wave.I don't know if I can talk without ranting.I sit and listen to conversations going on around me with my family.

''So I nailed some hot girl in my grade.'' Says James.I sigh only James Potter would say that.

''You look at girls like they're meat James.'' Roxanne says.She's true too

''Yeah well at least he's dating someone.'' Her brother Fred says.

''Shut up,what about you then.'' said Dominique

''Yeah yeah so?'' Fred says back.Why do they have to talk about dating?Is that all the world cares about? If you are with someone or not? Just stop thinking and eat.The food looks appealing.I tell myself to eat,but my body doesn't respond.I stand up and leave I cant eat I want to just lie down.I don't care what my family calls I'll tell them later or some of them at least.Maybe not James and Fred and Louis.I can tell the twins they're good and I'll already told the two roomates ow I should tell-Some one grabs my arm from behind and turns me around and backs me up onto the wall.

''Hello Rosie.'' A sly voice says,not trembling at all to say the nickname.I know the voice Scorpuis Malfoy.Why would he want me?

''Yes what do you want?'' I ask still flushed that he's this close.Good thing we're the only two in the hall.

''Well do you think,or um want to go out?'' He says he drops his hands from me and stares at the wall behind me with a nervous yet hoping smile.

''What?'' I ask.He just asked you to go out with him and you say What? Way To Go Rose.

''Go out with me?'' He says again

''Yes.'' I say breathless.He smiles again and he grabs my hand.

--

Two Years Later

--

Now I sit in the mostly empty Great Hall waiting on Scorpius.We have been dating ever since that day.His and my parents know we are dating someone,We just didn't exactly tell them who.I told my parents a smart Griffendor.He told his a Sly Slytherin girl.My parents told me they wanted me to come for the holidays and we decided it was the best time to tell the family that we are dating and ...lieing to them.

I see him walk into the hall warring,what I call approving for my parents.A black button down shirt and jeans.It should work.He comes up to me and gives me a kiss on the check.

''Ready to go?'' I nod.I'm still scared of what my parents will think.They were enemies to his Dad.This will be fun.He picks up my case then sets it back down,I look at him.He looks back then smirks and pulls out his wand.He forgot magic to lift the trunks up and into our carriage to my house.I smile.He could be so forgetful.We get outside and he flies the trunks into the back and we get in.I must have had a worried look on my face because he says soothingly.It will be fine Rosie.I smile once more.The rest of the family is all ready home.We might have some of them come too.Probably just James Lily and Albus.Along with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.He leans back and I lie on his cheast I slowly drift off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
